


Broken childhood snow globe

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Cum Play, Dirty Sex, Domestic Violence, M/M, Moving On, Porn with some plot, Rimming, descriptions of drug use, its weed and legal where they are, mentions of BDSM, roadhead, weirdly philosophical Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: After ending a abusive relationship ship with his exboyfriend Kevin returns to Peach Creek to continue on with his life. The unexpected appearance of a childhood friend sending him into a tailspin.A smutty oneshot that took a life of its own.





	Broken childhood snow globe

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow so i wrote this intending it to be a cute short fluffy oneshot. But as i was writing it took on a life of its own. So with out further wait please enjoy :)

Kevin Barr always prided himself in being a pretty smart person. Not book smart like double dee but people smart. He looked at people and saw a book flipping open to their deepest core. That’s why he was surprised to find himself in his current situation. Slumped heavily against the wall his cheek swollen and painful. Danny his boyfriend of 2 years towering over him looking so incredibly different then the cheerful football player he had fallen in love with. Kevin noted his blue eyes flashing brightly with crazed jealousy and his fist clenched tightly at his side a splash of Kevin's blood from his freshly split lip. This was the 3rd time this month alone. 

Kevin laughed dryly numbly fumbling with his jean pockets pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. He looked up at Dannys still shaking form with a sense of dis attachment while he lit a smoke suddenly realizing he really couldn’t do this anymore. Taking a deep drag and breathing out a heavy cloud of smoke the smell burning his nose Kevin finally spoke. “Im not cheating on you Danny” Kevin suppressed a shiver when Danny punched the wall above his head pale blue flecks of plaster raining down onto his red hair. “Bull fucken shit Kevin!” Kevin took another drag of his cigarette slowly standing on his trembling legs.

He was Kevin fucken Barr he didn’t take shit from anyone. He wasn’t a trembling victim he was strong. He wouldn’t put up with this anymore he was done. He willed his voice not to tremble as he pushed past Danny heading to the bed room. “I put in the form with the apartment manager I'm leaving tonight.” Kevin paused pushing open the bedroom door. His face stung when he spoke. “And I'm not coming back” 

Kevin swiftly packed his few belongings into one of his sports bag while Danny ranted in the next room sounds of objects crashing against the walls shattering just like their relationship. A million pieces no hope of ever being glued back together. On his way out the door Danny grabbed his arm in a painful grip causing Kevin to wince. that was probably gonna bruise. 

“You can’t fucken leave!” Kevins eyes snapped up to Dannys, his voice trembling in what he hoped sounded like rage and not fear. “Get your fucken hand off me Danny or I swear to fuck ill get a restraining order” just like that Danny deflated his hand limply slipping from Kevins arm. Kevin immediately opened the apartment door cool summer air suddenly flooding the small space promising Kevin a better life. “Please Kevin ill do anything. Don’t you love me?” Kevin took a steading breath to keep himself from giving in to Dannys puppy dog eyes. His cheek gave a throb as he breath out reminding him of every thing the other man had done to him that past year. Every bruise, every drop of blood, every flimsy excuse to class mates and concerned college professors. 

Kevin lit another cigarette turning away from Danny freedom beckoning to him outside the open door. He had to want it more then he loved Danny. 

“You know babe you where like my second hand smoke…I needed you, I loved you, I craved you…now your just a cancer I need to get rid of” with that Kevin was free stepping out into the summer air leaving his home of 2 years behind in a cloud of smoke.

————————————-

Kevin had in-fact gotten a restraining order after leaving Danny. Kevin wouldn’t admit it to anyone except Naz but He was scared. Kevin was scared that his ex boyfriend would hop onto a bus and come down to peach creek demanding Kevin return to him using force if necessary. 

Luckily that never happened after a year Danny had melted into just a painful memory rather then a constant fear. Kevin opened up his own mechanic shop in his childhood town and even rented out his childhood home from his parents who decided that the tropics sounded like a much better place to spend retirement rather then the quite suburban streets of Peach creek. Where his parents saw suffocating boredom Kevin saw peace and comfort. Something about watching the Cul de sac at night blunt hanging out of his mouth purified Kevins aching soul. 

Kevin was stretched out on a lawn chair in his front yard watching the street while puffing on his nightly blunt when he suddenly perked up. Across the street a blue car pulled into Edd’s childhood home. Kevin happened to know that both of Edd’s parents where away in Europe working on some crap for work sense they had asked him to keep a eye on the house for them. 

He was getting ready to get up to find out who the driver of the blue car was when out stepped none other then Edd. He looked around for a moment before spotting Kevin a toothy smile erupting onto his face as he strolled over to Kevin. Who suddenly found his mouth to be quite dry. This was not the sock head he remembered. For one he no longer had his trade mark beanie on his head. Instead his wavy black hair flowed in tantalizing waves down to his shoulders. For another he plucked the half finished blunt from Kevins fingers taking a deep hit while sinking down into the lawn chair next to Kevin a toothy smirk on his face. 

“Mm smoking is such a dreadful habit Kevin. I know its legal here but you really shouldn’t flaunt it on your front lawn” Edd took another drag before offering the blunt back to a stunned Kevin. “Unless of course you want someone to come over and steal a couple of drags” Kevin waved the blunt away a smirk rising to his face. ”nah dude keep hitting it get on my level” Kevin laughed taking in Edd’s grown up features. His brown eyes had seemingly morph into big brown doe eyes and his milky white skin had smooth out into a impossibly soft complexion sense the last time Kevin had seen him. 

“Sense when does the up tightest of the dorks do drugs?” Edd smirked again his face taking on a relaxed Quality as the weed began to work its way into his system. “Honestly Kevin id rather be taking this drug rather then the cocktail of drugs they used to give as a kid for my anxiety. Plus it helps with my creative output” Kevin was transfixed on Edd lips taking another drag. He tried to tell himself it was just the weed making him take notice of Edd soft pink lips. Definitely the weed talking nothing else. 

He'd be lying if he said that Edd’s sudden appearance hadn’t made him feel happy. Lately Kevin had found himself longing to reconnect with some of his old friends. not over the phone but face to face. But, Edd being here still raised the question, why?

“What brings you home dork?” Edd beamed up at him. the gap in his front teeth striking Kevin as adorable. “Your looking at Peach Creek hospitals newest Doctor!” It was Kevins turn to beam at Edd his stoned state causing his smile to stretch a-little further then normal as he reached over to tussle Edd’s silky locks “way to go dork I'm proud of you” and he was Kevin remembered how freshman year he had suddenly decided to be come a doctor. That was the same year Jimmy found out he had cancer. The news had shocked everyone to the core. Everyone coped with the news in their own way. Edd coped by deciding to become a doctor so he could help people, so he could help Jimmy. Jimmy did eventually go into remission and ended up getting better but by then Edd was firmly on his course. He completed high school 3 years early and was Harvard bound while Kevin was still struggling with intro to algebra and Shakespeare. 

“Thanks Kevin that means a lot. I start Monday I simply can not wait.” 

Kevin and Edd spent a few more hours talking to each other heading inside after the first blunt to have another. Kevin tried not to take notice of his arm on the back of the couch behind Edd’s shoulders his finger tips brushing over the the sleeve of Edd’s white dress shirt. He tried to tell himself that this was just the way he sat on his own couch. If Nazz was here his arm would be in the same place. 

They passed the blunt back and forth between themselves trading stories of the past couple years. Kevin laughed while Edd regaled tales of Eddys greatest scam becoming a game show host and how Ed had become a surprisingly successful fiction Author with Jonny who wrote down all of Ed crazy ideas. Apparently they had made big money on a new novel ‘amish vampires in space’. Then he told Kevin about how much Jimmy getting cancer had scared him. How it was like a bright light went off and revealed the ugly truth to him. He was so damn smart and he couldn’t even help his friends when they needed him the most. He had all this damn knowledge but he couldn’t do anything with it. Edd told him about the guilt he felt about how he had been going so slow with school rather then testing ahead. Just so he could keep being in the same grade as his childhood friends. How he could have been so much more prepared for Jimmy if he hadn't been so selfish. He talked about how that guilt lead to him pushing his body and mind to its very limits. He flashed threw school developing a addiction to stimulants like Adderall. He finally kicked the habit with the help from his doctor and a brand new prescription for medical marijuana. 

Edd listened intently while Kevin told him about the past couple years of his life. About how he decided half way through college that he no longer wanted to pursue a degree in business like his father and dropped out. He talked about how Leaving Danny had a lot to do with that decision. He couldn’t be in the same school as him anymore. He couldn’t even be in the same state as him. The fear was just to great back then.  
Kevin told Edd about how he moved back to peach creek and went to a trade school for mechanics. It was like fate the day he graduated old man Kiel, the town mechanic , had decided he wanted retire. Giving Kevin the perfect timing to open up his own shop. 

While it had been nice to catch up with Edd and Kevin felt a odd sort of comfort sitting so close to the smaller man on his living room couch. All good things had to come to a end. Before Kevin could blink Edd was gone in a puff of thick smoke. Kevin stumbled to his bed his mind clouded in a heavy haze. He didn’t normally smoke this much before bed.

He flopped onto his bed after stripping off all of his clothes. His finger tips still itched where Edd’s shirt had brushed them. Kevin groaned realizing suddenly he was still hard. Weed always made Kevin horny and sitting next to Edd on the couch watching his pink tongue peek out to lick his pink lips after each slow drag off the blunt hadn’t helped in anyway with Kevins natural reaction to the drug. 

Kevin reached his hand down his body to grip his hard cock giving it a slow stroke while he tried to figure out why he had been so interested in Edd’s mouth. It must have been the weed. Surly Kevin wouldn’t have noticed how Edd’s lips where a perfect pale pink or how when he parted them they looked incredible soft and sexy like they would feel amazing wrapped around a hard cock. Kevins cock. Kevin threw his head back into his pillows gripping his hand tighter and thrusting into his hand. 

Fuck he wanted to blame the weed. He didn’t want to admit he was thinking about one of his childhood friends in such a perverse manor but damn Edd had a mouth made for sucking cocks. Kevin wanted Edd’s mouth wrapped around his cock like he wanted air to breathe. Kevin started thrusting into his hand imagining that Edd was sucking him off. 

Edd would probably treat sex with the same attitude he treated everything. Clinical Percision. He would know where all the sensitive nerve endings where and use them to his advantage. Sucking heavily on the tip of Kevins cock bobbing up and down enthusiastically. Kevin slowed his strokes to the same speed he imagined Edd was bobbing. Kevin could see the pink lips darkened with color swollen from Kevins cock. His big brown eyes looking up at Kevin innocently while he makes lewd slurping noises on Kevins dick popping off every once and a while to swipe his tongue up Kevins straining cock lapping up the spit pre cum mixture dribbling down the hard flesh. Never once breaking eye contact with Kevin. Those brown eyes filled with so much innocence and purity the pretty drops of tears in the corner of his eyes as he gags prettily around Kevins cock the only thing betraying the filthy things he was doing with his mouth. 

Kevin groaned pumping his hand faster when he realized Edd probably liked his sex absolutely filthy. It made sense for the once highly germaphobic man to get off on doing filthy things. For some reason this thought really got Kevin going. He had always had a bit of a sadistic streak and the thought of that cute little dork doing absolutely filthy things for Kevin had him thrusting into is hand roughly imaging it was double dees fuckable mouth. Face fucking Edd while he gagged and panted letting Kevin use his face to get off. 

Eventually Kevin felt the tug of his quickly approaching Orgasm. His mind conjured up the image of Edd on his knees mouth open wide Kevin stroking his dick above him the tip resting on Edd’s bottom lip. He imagined himself cumming into Edd’s open mouth. Edd doesn’t swallow instead he waits for Kevin to finish filling his mouth with his cum. He holds it for a moment letting Kevin seeing his pink tongue resting in the liquid waiting till Kevin tells him to swallow. When imaginary Edd swallowed and beamed up at Kevin with that gapped tooth smile Kevin shuddered to a orgasm. Thick ropes painting his chest as he laid panting on his bed.   
——————————————

Monday Morning Kevin had gone outside to wash his motorcycle sense he didn’t have work that day. He had been filling a bucket full of water when he noticed a frantic Edd wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt covered by a forrest green sweater vest. pacing beside his car the blue hood propped up. Kevin pulled out a smoke lighting it as he strolled over to Double dee.

“What’s wrong dee?” Edd bristled at the nick name “please don’t call me that Kevin. And my blasted car wont start! I have to be at the hospital in a hour for my first shift! What am I gonna do” Kevin smiled down at Edd reaching his hand out to rest on the top of Edd’s head petting the silky black strands in a comforting manner. Edd visibly relaxed leaning into the touch. He turned his questioning eyes to Kevins. “Calm down dude. I can take you on my bike and ill take a look at your car while your at work.” Edd looked at him for a moment then flicked his eyes back to his car. “How much do you normally charge?” Kevin laugh slinging his arm around Edd’s shoulder leading him over to his bike. “For you ill do it for a home cooked dinner” 

Kevin handed Edd his spare helmet and moved to straddle the bike. He had to suppress a shiver when he felt Edd’s slim body press against his back slender arms reaching around to hold Kevins waist. “Would you really be ok with working for a simple dinner” Kevin laughed “getting to try your cooking is worth a lot to me” he didn’t give Edd a chance to respond kicking the bike to life and pulling out onto the road.

Kevin was enjoying the feeling of Edd pressed tightly against him his face burried in Kevins back in fight. He really did not like motorcycles. Unfortunately Kevin found his reaction adorable and wanted nothing more for Edd to cling to him forever. 

It was with great reluctance he let Edd slide off his bike when they reached the front of the hospital. Edd suddenly looked nervous about his first day. Kevin wanted to take his mind off of it so he settled for some good ol teasing. “Ill pick you up after work babe” Edd blushed bright pink from his head to his toes quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard Kevins teasing remark. “Kevin! Don’t say such things!” Kevin laughed bringing the bike to life throwing a “what ever you say babe” over his shoulder as he drove off. 

—————————————

Once he got home Kevin went to work looking at Edd’s car. He was please to see that it would be a easy fix and he could get it done by the time he had to pick up The shorter man from work. 

Double dork 7:38 pm: hello Kevin I am complete with my first day of work. 

Kevin smirked down at his phone fully aware of how something dropped in his gut heavily when he saw Edd’s text. He swung off his couch picking up Edd’s car keys. Before he got to the door he stoped pocketing the keys and grabbing his motorcycle ones from by the door. 

When he pulled up to the hospital Edd was standing outside where Kevin had dropped him off that morning. Kevin was happy to take in the dorks flustered appearance when he noticed he'd have to ride on Kevins bike again. “Come on dork hop on” for some reason the smaller mans flustered blush returned as he scrambled to sit behind Kevin. “Hold on tight” Kevin mumbled and did Edd ever. He wrapped his arms around Kevins middle pulling his lith body flush against Kevins back and automatically burying his head into The taller mans shoulder. 

Kevin suppressed a groan the urge to feel what Edd’s chest pressed against him when they where both naked pressing heavily on the forefront of his mind during the drive home. The night air doing little to calm the blush on Kevins cheeks. 

They pulled up to Edd’s a short time later Edd disentangling his limbs from around Kevin quicker then the taller man would have liked. Kevin slid off his bike slipping a cigarette into his mouth and offering one to Edd. “Want one?”

Edd shook his head planting his hands onto his hips giving Kevin a adorable look. “Kevin Barr smoking is a terrible habit. one I refuse to partake in” Edd deflated a bit when Kevin only took another drag in response. He could hear the underlying tease to Edd’s nagging words. “So I suppose that you where unable to get my car up and running again Kevin?” Kevin shook his head tossing the keys from his pocket towards Edd. “Nah she should run just fine now. Took it for a test drive around the block and she should run fine. I was gonna see if you’d let me do a long distance test run before you use the car for anything though” Edd nodded then looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Certainly Kevin I would like to tag along. But would the distance from here to my work be a sufficient enough of a distance for a test drive?” Kevin nodded taking a deep drag. “Oh ya sure dude for sure” Edd tilted his head then smiled coly at Kevin. “So why pry tell did you pick me up on your motorcycle rather then just test drive the car then?” Kevin gave Edd a sheepish smile scratching his cheek nervously. “Ah well do you want the honest answer?”

“Of course I do Kevin. I would prefer you where always honest to me.” Kevin blushed unable to meet Edd’s gaze. “ I well I just wanted a excuse to have you that close to me I guess.” If he had a mirror Kevin was sure he'd see that his face matched his hair in color. He really shouldn’t have told Double Dee that. But he couldn’t bring himself to lie to the dork right after he had just got done telling Kevin he didn’t want him to. Even if it caused Edd to never talk to him again, Kevin would always tell him the truth. 

Kevin was pulled out of his thoughts by a cute giggle from Edd he quickly turned and started walking towards his front door. “Come along Kevin I do believe I promised you dinner. Then we can go for that test drive.” Kevin nodded dumbly following Edd inside the house. 

For the most part the house looked almost identical to how it had during their shared childhood. Kevin ignored the lingering thought that he really wanted to see Edd’s room while watched Edd put together a casserole. Once he slid it into the oven Edd beckoned Kevin to the living room sitting with his knees touching Kevins. He pulled out a large black lock box with crud drawings based on the tv shoe rick and morty. Edd shrugged at Kevins surprised look. 

“This used to be Eds box. He gave it to me a couple years back.” Edd flipped open the lock revealing a assortment of wonders inside. 3 hand blown glass pipes where strapped to one side. The first a pastel pink with gold sparkles sparkling along the stem. The second one looked a lot like it was modeled after the milky way galaxy. The last one reminded Kevin a lot of the sun, golden yellow and red orange in color. Edd pulled out a rather large zip lock bag full of weed that had been covering the contents of the other side of the box. On the other side a small portable bong was strapped above a expensive looking grinder cigarillos and a mechanical pencil.

Kevin watched Double Dee set out to roll a blunt with intense fascination. Edd was so methodical about the whole thing. Measuring out a specific amount of weed then grinding it up. He laid out a Cigarillo onto a book he had sitting on the table pulling out the mechanical pencil to slowly make precise nicks in the wrapping. Eventually ending up with a perfectly straight cut. Edd then pulled out a plastic baggie from the bag to dump the original contents of the cigarillo into. 

Even the way Edd measured out the bud into the wrapping was perfect. The brown cylinder was filled evenly from beginning to end. No one spot higher then the other. And then Edd was licking the blunt closed. Kevin suppressed a groan as he watched transfixed on Edd’s small tongue gently swiping its way along the wrapping letting bits of his saliva trail down his tongue to soak into the blunts wrapping before gently folding over the sides.

Kevin was suddenly reminded of a time back in high school where he had snuck under the bleachers in order to skip algebra class and ran into Ed who was in the process of rolling a blunt. Kevin had been disgusted to see how much saliva Ed had been using to seal the thing closed. Ed having noticed Kevins grimace simply shrugged. “ saliva is the glue that holds us together.”

Kevin was sure that Kevin imagining Edd’s and his spit intertwining while they made out was probably the last thing Ed had been thinking about when he said that, but in this moment all Kevin could think about was being tied to Edd in a romantic way via their mouths. Edd finished rolling holding up the perfect blunt for Kevin to see. “Guests get first hit privilege”Kevin smiled lighting the blunt happy to have a distraction from his thoughts about the oblivious man in-front of him. 

The two men smoke while talking to each other. They talked threw dinner Kevin amazed at how amazing the food tasted. Then they where in Edd’s car. Kevin in the drivers seat and Edd in the passenger. Originally Kevin had been intending on driving to the hospital sense Edd had mentioned it earlier. But for some reason Kevin didn’t know he made a turn in a different direction. Maybe it was the way the darkness from the night time sky hung in the cab of the car like a intimate caress against their skin. Or it was the fact that Double Dee had changed before dinner into lose fitting shorts and a band T-shirt looking even more attractive then he had in his professional clothing. 

Kevin parked at the top of look out point a tall cliff that overlooked the whole town of Peach creek. Down below Kevin could make out only the speckles of light from the town. “You brought me to look out point?” Kevin blushed looking at Edd sheepishly scratching his cheek again. Look out point had always been the make out spot during High school. What had he been thinking be so obvious. “I uh well I was just thinking.. I didn’t mean-“ Kevins words where suddenly cut off by Edd’s soft pink ones against his own. 

He slowly moved his lips against Kevins shocked own. Edd’s tongue licking Kevins bottom lip braking him out of his shocked state. He roughly grabbed a fistful of Edd’s silky locks relishing on their soft caresses against his finger tips when he forcefully crashed Edd’s face into the kiss. Edd moaned arching into the console between them. Kevin quickly won dominance his tongue exploring the moist cavern of Edd’s mouth who was sinfully rubbing his tongue along Kevins exploring one. When the broke apart both panting desperately for breath a thick string of saliva connected their mouths snapping wetly on Edd’s lips. He swiped his tongue out with a hungry look in his eyes. ”I want you inside me Kevin” 

Kevin groaned his previously half hard cock suddenly at full attention. Kevin quickly turned the car around speeding back to Edd’s house. “Where not having our first time in a car like a couple of teenagers.” Kevin answered When Edd shot him a confused look. Edd smirked leaning back across the center consul. “Drive slower” Kevin gapped almost slamming on the breaks Edd suddenly fiddling with his belt and pants button. “Why? What are you doing?” Edd looked up at him innocently pulling out Kevins hard cock from his underwear. “Because you wouldn’t want me to get hurt while sucking your cock And I want to suck you off for longer then a few seconds” coming from Edd those words sounded like pure sin. 

Kevin slowed down trying to focus on the road and the wonderful wet sensations around his cock at the same time. Edd sucked him off almost identical to the way Kevin had imagined sloppy and wonderfully wet. The only difference was that Edd had far more enthusiasm then Kevin had imagined. He was Enthusiastically worshiping Kevins length like it was the key to living. Who would have thought that the uptight geek from their childhood could be so wanton and sinful in his adulthood. 

Once they parked Edd popped off of Kevin with a wet pop stoping only to lick up the mess he made with saliva then tucking Kevin back into his boxers looking up at Him the whole time with such innocent eyes. Kevin growled grabbing a fist fill of Edd’s hair forcing his lips into another heat filled kiss. He was glad they got back when they did because Kevin wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer before he would have finished in the dorks mouth. It had been at least a year sense the last time Kevin had been intimate with another human being and if he had his way he had other plans for how this evening was going to go. Kevin kissed Edd senseless. He was arching across the car practically leaning into Kevins lap his breath coming out in desperate little moans as Kevin twisted and pulled his hair violating Edd’s mouth. Kevin moved to press his lips against Edd’s ear giving a sharp nip to the sensitive skin. “ your room now” 

The two men stumbled up the stairs to Edd’s room quickly pulling articles of clothing off as they went till they stood in the middle of Edd’s dimly lit bedroom in only their boxers. Kevin could see a impressive looking bulge in Edd’s underwear licking his lips with the sudden desire to see the smaller male completely naked before him. Kevin grabbed Edd’s arms and retched him around to where his back was pressed against Kevins front facing the bed. Kevin started licking and sucking on the smaller mans neck keeping his hands pinned between them with one of his own. Edd arched his back into Kevins front pressing his tight ass against Kevins achingly hard front while Kevin sucked a bright red spot on the pale neck before him. He would periodically thrust forward grinding himself against the dork he hoped to be inside soon. 

Edd gave a strangled sounding gasp when Kevin bit his neck. “Ah ah Kevin- please!” He smirked evilly breathing in Edd’s ear his words coming out in a rough aroused voice. “Please what babe? What do you want me to do to you?” Edd whined grinding back unable to move his arms out of Kevins tight grip. “I I need it rough and dirty Kevin ah I want you to fuck me till uh ah im im aaaaah!” Kevin had snaked his free hand down to reach into the smaller mans boxers leisurely stroking the heated flesh he found there. He cooed into Edd’s ear “what was that baby? Till your what?” Kevin let go of Edd’s dick so that he could get a response moving his lips tenderly along Edd’s neck stoping to give sharp nicks to the flesh every once in a while. 

Edd’s voice came out in a Embarrassed breath after a moment of this treatment. “Till I'm unable to aah properly articulate and a-nd think.” Kevin let go of Edd’s arms holding one of Edd’s sharp hipbones in one hand and pushing down on the small of Edd’s back till he was bent over at the waist hands bracing himself on his bed. Kevin crouched down behind Edd pulling down his underwear as he went. Edd’s ass was perfect. Not to big or to small bubbling out just right the creamy flesh just begging for Kevin to lavish it with his unholy attention. “Now don’t move your hands babe. If you do ill stop and you don’t want that do you babe?” Kevin gave a sharp smack to Edd’s left cheek “a-ah no” Kevin smirked leaving gentle kisses along the base of Edd’s spine making his way to his goal. “Don’t worry baby you wont even be able to remember your own name when I'm done with you.”

With his past partners Kevin would have normally insisted that they took a shower before he partook in this particular activity. But he knew Edd and his clean freak ways. Kevin could small the faint sent of clean floral soap as he trailed kisses down his body. He grabbed the two globes in his hand and gently spread them apart revealing Edd’s cute pink hole. He pressed the tip of his tongue agenst the entrance slowly lapping at it teasingly. Edd gave a strangled gasp arching his head back violently. His arms trembling with strain while he tried to keep them still while Kevin fucked his ass with his tongue. The pleading moans Edd was making turning on Kevin more then he had ever been before. He could feel his cock steadily leaking onto the hardwood floor below him. “Ah p-p-pleeeease Kevin ah ah I I cant anymore!” The plea struck Kevin as so taboo coming from his little dork that he couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward wrapping his lips around the hole before him giving a rough suck while spearing his tongue forwards. Edd gave a piercing scream his arms giving out below him planting his face into the mattress as he came with violently little shakes. 

Kevin smirked giving one lass kiss to Edd’s hole as he stood up removing his own boxers. He hissed lightly stroking the sensitive flesh when it twitched in the cool bedroom air. He took a moment to savor his handy work. Edd was barely standing on his trembling legs giving weak little moans. He gave a cute squeak that quickly turned into a wanton moan. when Kevin gave another swat to his ass speaking. “Oh no don’t think I'm done with you yet. Your so fucken dirty cumming with only my tongue in your ass couldn’t even wait for me to be inside you.” Kevin moved Edd to where he was on his hands and knees on the bed looking hungrily over his shoulder at Kevin. “Lube is in the bottom drawer” Kevin quickly reached down into the drawer Edd had been referring too. he was surprised to see the drawer to be filled with various sex toys. He shook his head grabbing the lube and filling that information away for another time when he wasn’t so desperate to be inside the other man. 

Kevin moved back up the bed till he was behind Edd. He popped open the lid to the lube generously coating his fingers with the cool liquid. He used his clean hand to press down on the small of Double Dees back “why don’t you spread yourself for me baby?” Edd moaned moving so that his face was pressed into his pillow his hands snaking back to pull apart his ass cheeks for Kevin who growled pressing a wet finger to the pink hole gently working his finger inside his panting lover. It wasn’t to much longer before Edd was thrusting himself back on 3 of Kevins fingers begging loudly for Kevin to fuck him. Kevin pulled them out wiping his hand on Edd’s thigh. He flipped them over so that the smaller man was straddling his waist. He groaned thrusting his aching length against Edd’s ass. The sight of Edd’s naked front for the first time had Kevin practically drooling onto his chest. He had a beautifully feminine body. Thin torso with tiny dusty pink nipples just begging Kevin to torture with his mouth and teeth. Edd had a nice curve to his hips the perfect place for Kevin to place his hands. Even Edd’s face had a feminine quality to it. His plump pink lips parted in a gentle gasp. Soft cheeks flushed a deep red with streaks of tears staining their way down from his desperation and those damn innocent eyes smoldering with unbridled lust and desire looking down at Kevin like he was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.  
But the thing that really got to Kevin was the sight of Edd hard length bobbing a above Kevin weeping precum down the straining flesh looking very much out of place on Edd’s thin body. It was a lot bigger then Kevin would have expected. Not quite as big as Kevins own but pretty damn close. 

“Wanna ride me baby?” Edd nodded licking his lips “oh yes please Kevin” Edd reached between them to guide Kevins cock to his entrance. Both men shuddering with pleasure as he slowly worked the tip inside of himself. Then before Kevin could stop him Edd suddenly dropped himself down impaling himself fully throwing his head back with a strangled moan. Kevin painfully gripped Edd’s hips leaving finger print bruises to keep himself from thrusting violently up into the tight warm heat around his cock. “Ah fuck Edd” Edd gave a flirty smile wiggling his hips ever so slightly earning him a deep groan from the panting red head. “Oh my Kevin your so big I've never ah had something so big inside myself before it feels wonderfully amazing” that did it for Kevin his control snapped like a rubber band pulled way past his limits. 

With force he hadn't known he possessed before Kevin thrusted up into Double Dee who for his part was happily bouncing up and down on the hard intrusion moaning and pleading for more like a whore. Feeling the familiar tingling in his groin Kevin flipped the two of them over to where he was pounding roughly into Edd from above lifting one of the slender legs over his shoulder and angling his trusts to where he was hitting that wonderful bundle of nerves with each thrust. Edd pleads quickly turned into a unrecognizable jumble of desperate noises one of his hands flying down to his neglected cock and pumping furiously. 

Edd came violently around Kevin when he leaned down to catch his mouth into a teeth clashing kiss his hips pounding out his own hard orgasm inside the intense spasming heat below him. Kevin pulled out with a groan and a slick pop watching in fascination as some of his cum leaked out of Double Dees thoroughly fucked hole. Before he knew what he was doing Kevin collected the escaped liquid onto his fingers thrusting them back into Edd who moaned weakly arching his back off the bed. “Aaaah aaah Keeeevin” Kevin continued lazily thrusting his fingers in and out of Edd watching In amazement as the smaller male started to get hard again. “Fuck Edd look at yourself” Edd moaned thrusting down onto Kevins fingers. “Keeevin pl please I cant fuck” Kevin smirked gently rubbing his digits against Edd’s prostate pleased that at the profanity he pulled from the man. “Jesus baby language, I know how much you hate being dirty so I was just trying to help clean you up.” Kevin twisted his fingers collecting a good amount of his cum before he pulled them out using Edd’s moan of longing to thrust is dirty fingers into Edd’s mouth. 

Once again Kevin was surprised when Edd wrapped his beautiful lips around this digits and sucked all the cum off them moaning obscenely. His eyes fluttered closed when Kevin shoved his fingers back into his ass collecting more of the cum for Double Dee to lick off. “That’s it baby clean it all off then we can take a nice hot shower together. Ill fuck you again and make you clean it all up.” 

———————————  
Later Edd and Kevin laid on Edd’s bed blissfully cuddling after multiple orgasms. Kevin sparked up a blunt willing to replace a post sex cigarette with that so he wouldn’t have to stop cuddling the amazing man next to him. Edd leaned his head on Kevins chest accepting the blunt with a happy sigh. 

Kevin finally had a chance to look around Edd’s childhood room. A lot of it looked the same from when they where kids everything Obsessively labeled and neat. His eyes where drawn to the one messy corner of the room. A small space was seemingly dedicated to mess. Paints and canvases littered the small area in a way that someone would expect of a artist. “You paint?” Edd nodded exhaling a thick cloud and passing the blunt back to Kevin “ yes I do. As I told you before weed tends to enhance my creative urges. Once Eddy had moved on with his life no longer needing me to construct silly contraptions for his schemes I suddenly found myself with out a creative output to use other then purely academic ones. So I logically started to pursue the arts” 

“Wow that’s really cool dude you'll have to show me some of your stuff in the morning” Edd blushed burying his head in Kevins bare chest. “ uh actually Kevin I was wondering if perhaps you'd perhaps let me draw you In the morning” Kevin laughed bringing a hand up to mess with Edd’s soft curls while they smoked. “Of course babe ill even pose naked if you want” Edd made a choking noise his blush deepening. Kevin nudged him with his hand passing back the blunt a nice relaxing feeling coursing threw his veins. “So Double Dee you gonna tell me how you came to like such dirty sex” Edd wiggled around to where he was laying next to Kevin a contemplating look on his face.

“Ah well I suppose I've always been like that. When I reached the cusp of puberty I had a realization that BDSM intrigued me greatly. I remember the Ed’s and I always ended up in problematic situations quite a lot back then. One time all the cul du sac kids had tied the three of us up as punishment for some scheme of Eddys and while you where tying the ropes around my body my mind suddenly went blank. While Eddy and ed where struggling to get free all I could think about was the fact that I was very much aroused.” Edd passed the blunt back to Kevin biting his lower lip in thought. “While we where teenagers at the time and sexual arousal is generally something that comes naturally with that age I found myself feeling deeply ashamed of my improper thoughts while we where all just having childhood fun with each other.” Kevin took a heavy drag listening to Edd talk. “Luckily I happened to be a teenager with parents who where never home and a never ending internet at my fingertips. I did intense research to understand everything about my sexual desires” Kevin smirked “ intense research suuuure you know us teenagers called that jerking off to porn” Edd blushed swatting Kevins arm a wide grin on his face. 

“You know Kevin its not very nice of you to tease me while I'm being so open and honest with you” Kevin gave Edd a sheepish grin handing him the blunt so he could pull the smaller man closer pressing a kiss to his black locks “sorry baby couldn’t help it. Continue no more interruptions from the peanuts gallery.” Edd smiled his toothy smile and pressed a kiss to Kevins cheek getting a blush of his own in return. “Good. Now as I was saying. I was no longer ashamed of my actions suddenly I had a arsenal of knowledge to explain my strange desires. I was just a man with a high sex drive and specific needs. Things that held the taboo for me helped my mind shut down for a little while, letting me enter a space where my intellectual thoughts could no longer plague my mind anymore. Everything was just mindless pleasure.” Edd reached over to put out the blunt resting his head back down to Kevins chest. “Does that explication satisfy you Kevin” Kevin nodded pulling his dork closer burying his face in Edd’s hair and closing his eyes. “Ya it does.. Now come on lets get some sleep for some reason I'm fucken beat” Edd giggled “language Kevin, but yes sleep does sound good.”  
—————————

In the morning Kevin watched Edd sitting naked crosses legged on the floor sketching out Kevin basking on his bed in the morning light with soft chalks thinking to himself about the sudden change in his life. At first Kevin felt a burst of shame watching Edd’s innocent form while he worked. Last night was the fastest he ever went with someone. How had a few days of attraction led to the two in bed? But then Kevin thought back to Edd’s explanation about his sexual desires and realized that his attraction to Edd hadn't just started when the man had returned to Peach Creek those few days ago. But along time ago when they where just teenagers. At the time Kevin had still be enthralled by the illusion childhood casted on them. 

At the time they had all seemingly been born into a snow globe nothing ever changing and innocence forever present. At the time Kevin couldn’t see Edd as anything other then the least annoying of the Eds all of them floating around in a snow globe never changing. Jimmys cancer had broken that snow globe if Edd hadn’t been so stubborn about his dreams and hadn’t left peach creek shortly after for college Kevin was sure the desire he felt currently for the amazing man in-front of him would have shown up, eventually pushing them together. As it was that didn’t happen. Kevin ended up discovering his attraction for the same sex with Danny the shy boy on his college football team. In the process he ended up learning that there is a line that shouldn’t be crossed when it came to jealousy and possession. But all of that was ok because some how the two of them had somehow managed to end up together meeting once again in their childhood neighborhood. The long simmering desire bursting forth in a beautiful display. Childhood snow globes where meant to break it’s all a part of growing up.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun little tibit “amish vampires in space” is a real book and has 4.5 stars on Amazon last time I checked. 
> 
> Any comments and kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
